Regalo sorpresa
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Cuando uno deja un regalo sorpresa en la puerta de alguien, es importante dejar una nota... FubuHaru clasificación K


_Hola chicos, de nuevo les traigo un fic que la ociosidad produjo XD pero espero que sea de su agrado. Este fic está en el POV de Fubuki e intenta apegarse a la historia… o lo que yo supongo que pasó en algún momento… igual no importa, Inazuma Eleven ya se hizo un desastre y si le agregamos o le quitamos da lo mismo XD jejeje (ok no...)_

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5._

* * *

Me levanté muy temprano ese día, estaba completamente aburrido, era mi día libre y no tenía ningún plan, todos los chicos estaban con sus familias o en sus propias cosas, y yo… yo estaba solo; así que me dispuse a vagar por la ciudad sólo para poder distraerme un poco. Toda la gente estaba aburrida como yo, al parecer era como una enfermedad viral que estaba atacando a todos, así que suspiré y entré a un café para relajarme un poco.

Cuando salí, vi a Haruna a lo lejos, tan linda como siempre, iba con su hermano, me acerqué un poco para saludar a ambos, cuando vi que ella miraba un peluche detenidamente, era un pingüino rosa, muy… bueno, definitivamente era para ella, (por alguna razón estos dos tienen una leve obsesión con los pingüinos…)

—Hola Kidou, Haruna…—dije sonriendo y ambos voltearon y me sonrieron

—Hola Fubuki, ¿disfrutando tu día libre?—preguntó Kidou amablemente

—Como un enano…—dije sarcásticamente y ambos reímos, Haruna volvió a mirar el pingüino y masculló algo como "cómpramelo"— ¿y ustedes qué hacen?

—Nada—respondió Haruna despidiéndose del so mencionado pingüino— ¿y tú?—preguntó ella con una hermosa sonrisa— ¿qué haces hoy?

—Nada, estaba simplemente paseando…—dije tratando de no sonar desesperado por compañía humana (y menos siendo ella quien preguntaba)

—¡Vamos al cine!—dijo ella alegremente—Kidou y yo íbamos a ver una película, pero él tiene que irse…

—Pues…—dije mirando a Kidou cautelosamente, él carraspeó un poco

—Sí, tengo que irme, debo hacer unas cosas y ya no me dará tiempo de llevar a Haruna al cine… pero si quieres ir con ella, adelante—se acercó un poco a mí—pero no te aproveches de ello Shiro…

—Bueno—dije sonando tranquilo—señorita, vamos al cine—dije doblando mi brazo de manera que ella lo pudiera tomar, Kidou me lanzó una mirada asesina, pero se contuvo, Haruna se despidió, tomó mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar— ¿y qué quieres ver?—pregunté tranquilamente, era el momento más feliz de mi vida

—No sé, algo de acción—dijo con ojos soñadores—ya sabes, persecuciones, balazos, explosiones… algo para salir del cine y decir "wow, eso fue increíble"

—¿Y hay algo así en cartelera?

—Ni idea, pero estaría genial ¿no?—preguntó y asentí.

Cuando llegamos al cine, no había tal película, así que tuvimos que ver algo más… ligero… lo cual a Haruna no le agradó en principio, sobre todo cuando se puso emotiva y comenzó a llorar… pero de todas maneras (según yo) lo disfrutó. Cuando terminó la película la fui a dejar a su casa y me fui caminando por las calles para disfrutar lo que quedaba de ese día; pero mientras iba paseando vi la tienda dónde nos encontramos unas horas antes y vi el pingüino que tanto le había gustado a Haruna; entré y lo compré, seguramente sería un buen regalo para ella…

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano, me alisté para ir a la escuela, tomé el regalo y lo dejé frente a su casa, quería darle una sorpresa. Lo dejé con mucha cautela y seguí mi camino.

Cuando llegué, me senté cerca de la ventana y miré hacia la entrada, en eso divisé a Haruna, quien venía corriendo con el pingüino en mano, me levanté, disimulé mi sonrisa y me quedé esperándola en el pasillo.

—¡Buenos días!—gritó Haruna desde el extremo del pasillo

—Buenos días—dijeron algunos

—¡Nii-chan!—dijo ella viendo a Kidou quién estaba a mi lado, él la miró extrañada y se sorprendió aún más cuando ella se abalanzó a abrazarlo— ¡gracias, me encantó!—dijo agitando el peluche delante de la cara de su hermano

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Kidou contrariado

—Del pingüino, no te hagas el inocente, sabías que lo quería y me lo compraste, gracias—dijo sonriendo, me miró y me enseñó el peluche, soltó una risita y se fue a su salón

—Eso fue extraño—dijo Kidou aún confundido— ¿quién le habrá dado el pingüino?

—Eh…—tenía dos opciones: a)decirle que había sido yo y enfrentar su ira o b)no decir nada, seguir vivo, pero sin el crédito por lo que pasó

—Fuiste tú, ¿no es así?—dijo seriamente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

—Pues…

—Ya, no importa, igual le pensaba comprar el pingüino…—dijo Kidou con cierta satisfacción, lo cual me dejó con más miedo que antes

—¿No estás molesto?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?—preguntó tranquilamente

—Pues… ¡mira Endou y Goenji!—dije señalando a los dos chicos— ¡Buenos días chicos!

El día transcurrió a su ritmo normal, pero aun así me quería meter en el primer hoyo que pudiera encontrar, Kidou estaba completamente tranquilo y yo me seguía preguntando si los extraterrestres (no Hiroto y sus amigos, ya sabemos que ellos no eran aliens…) habrían raptado a Kidou y habrían hecho algún experimento raro con él. Sin embargo seguía pensando que había sido una mala idea darle a Haruna un pingüino que había visto con su hermano y no haber especificado que había sido yo, tenía todas las de perder; así que al salir de la escuela me dirigí a una nueva tienda y vi un lobo, muy lindo (o por lo menos para mí lo era) y lo compré, de nuevo era para ella. Al envolverlo pedí específicamente que pusieran mi nombre en él, no quería que se fuera a confundir de nuevo.

Al día siguiente nuevamente dejé el regalo frente a su casa y caminé hacia la escuela sin ninguna preocupación: la tarjeta tenía mi nombre, era un peluche bonito y mi pase hacia el corazón de Haruna… o algo así pasaba por mi cabeza. Cuando llegué a la escuela, nuevamente me senté junto a la ventana, pero esta vez Haruna no llegó corriendo, venía caminando tranquilamente, por lo que supuse que a) no le había gustado el regalo o b) estaba feliz, pero no quería alarmar a nadie. Salí nuevamente del salón y cuando ella llegó la saludé como normalmente lo hacía, sentí que mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, pero aun así no dije nada.

—¿Sabes?—dijo Haruna un poco pensativa—hoy en la mañana encontré un regalo, pero antes de que lo pudiera tomar llegó un perro y se lo llevó, cuando lo pude rescatar, el perro se había comido parte de la envoltura y la tarjeta… el regalo estaba bien, de hecho me gustó mucho, es un lobito, muy muy lindo, pero… ¿tienes idea de quién pudo haber sido?

—Eh… —dije pensando en cómo mi regalo había sido atacado por un perro—tal vez alguien que tenga que ver algo con los lobos… como su apariencia… o…

—¡Genda!—dijo Haruna enseguida

—…su técnica…—continué en voz baja

—Seguro fue Genda—dijo Haruna sonriendo inocentemente—aww, qué tierno, se acordó de mi y me envió un regalo, más tarde lo llamaré para agradecérselo… vaya, todos me han estado dando regalos, menos tú—dijo ella mirándome fingiéndose ofendida

—Sí… qué mal amigo soy ¿no?—dije fingiendo, ella sonrió y soltó una risita

—Bueno, me voy, nos vemos en el almuerzo ¿verdad?

—Supongo

—De acuerdo, ¡nos vemos!

Y ahí me quedé de pie, viendo cómo ella se iba pensando que otro chico le había dado ese regalo, pero lo peor fue que ni siquiera pude decirle que había sido yo… aunque lo que pasó después fue lo que más miedo me dio…

—Fubuki, ¿de nuevo dejando regalitos en la puerta de mi hermana?—dijo Kidou detrás de mí

—Pues…

—Te lo pasé una vez, pero ya se te está haciendo costumbre… ¿qué tramas con eso?

—Miente, ¡miente descaradamente!—dijo mi conciencia

—La verdad… me gusta tu hermana…

—¡Idiota! Ahora morirás… y no hemos vivido tanto—se lamentó mi conciencia

—Lo sé, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe—dijo Kidou tranquilamente

—¿Perdón?—dije sin procesar lo que oía

—Es obvio, es a la única chica que le hablas por su nombre y además… se te nota…

—¿Qué le gusta Otonashi? ¡Claro! Todo el mundo lo sabe—dijo Kazemaru saliendo de quién-sabe-dónde—creo que las apuestas estaban a que se lo decías en este año… y espero que así sea porque puse mucho dinero en ti…

—Vas a perder—dijo Goenji seriamente—no se lo dirá en este año, lleva 2 y la cuenta sigue

—Descuida Fubuki, todo saldrá bien—dijo Kabeyama uniéndoseles

—Esto no está pasando—dije dándome una palmada en la frente, era el momento más vergonzoso de mi entera vida

—Mira Fubuki, no suelo decir este tipo de cosas—dijo Kidou seriamente, casi molesto, los chicos lo miraron extrañados—pero… eres mi amigo, y de todos los pretendientes de mi hermana… eres al que menos odio…

—¿Le va a dar permiso—oí que alguien susurró

—Seguramente lo amenazará…—oí otro susurro

—…es por eso… que… yo te…—dijo Kidou cada vez más y más nervioso, como si lo que dijera fuera a hacer explotar una bomba

—¡A clase!—gritó un profesor, todos lo miramos molesto y nos lanzó una mirada asesina

—Bueno, puedes salir con mi hermana, ¿feliz?—dijo Kidou rápidamente y casi inaudible, pero yo sí alcancé a oírlo

—De acuerdo, gracias Kidou, te prometo que nada le pasará a Haruna

—Más te vale, pero me asegurarme por si las dudas—contestó caminado rápidamente hacia su propio salón

—Felicidades Fubuki, eres un hombre—dijo Goenji

—Más bien deberías felicitarlo porque está vivo—dijo Kazemaru y ambos rieron

—Gracias, supongo…

Todos se fueron y me dejaron a la mitad del pasillo tratando de procesar la información, era el momento de decírselo, con o sin muñeco de peluche, aunque me hubiera gastado casi todo lo del mes en muñecos y que no hubiera recibido ni un solo gracias. Era el momento de ir a decirle todo lo que sentía a la chica de mis sueños; y tendría que ser esa tarde.

De nuevo, mientras regresaba, estuve pensando en cómo decirlo, llegué a casa y vi que entre mis cosas tenía un oso de peluche, me pregunté cuánto tiempo tendría ahí y recordé que lo había comprado el año pasado, en uno de mis intentos fallidos para confesarme… lo tomé, lo envolví como pude y salí corriendo a casa de Haruna; lo dejé en su entrada, toqué el timbre repetidamente y varias veces y me escondí. Ella salió y miró el regalo, sonrió cuando vio la extraña forma que tenía, buscó una nota, pero no puse ninguna; abrió el regalo y vio el oso, sonrió nuevamente y lo abrazó; sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número, pensé por un momento que le agradecería a… no sé, el repartidor de las pizzas o a quien fuera cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era ella. Salí de mi escondite y me paré justo frente a ella.

—Fue un poco cruel que me mandaras un oso, siendo que te dicen "asesino de osos", pero fue un lindo detalle—dijo ella sonriendo

—Pensé que ya nadie recordaría eso—dije por lo bajo—sin embargo, me alegro que te haya gustado…

—¿Sabes? Comienzo a creer que fuiste tú quién me dio todos los otros regalos… Genda casi se muere de un infarto cuando le dije, su novia lo escuchó y… bueno, ayer me mandó una postal desde el hospital, supongo que tendré que disculparme…—dijo Haruna apenada

—Supongo que sería lo correcto—respondí sonriendo— ¿te gustaron? Se suponía que fueran una sorpresa… pero…

—Gracias, y disculpa por no haberte dado el crédito—dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso en la mejilla

—Haruna, hay algo que quiero decirte—dije de nuevo sintiendo que el corazón se me iba a salir y sentí que me ardían las mejillas

—Dime—dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada y sonrojándose un poco

—Todos esos regalos los hice por dos razones, porque eres una persona que aprecio mucho y porque… eran, según yo, una ayuda para decirte lo que siento por ti… te quiero mucho, más que a una amiga, yo te veo con otros ojos…

—¿En serio?—dijo ella levantando la mirada sonriendo

—Es en serio—dije sorprendiéndome un poco— ¿por qué te diría algo así si no fuera cierto?

—No sé…

—Entonces… ¿quisieras ser mi novia?—pregunté tranquilamente tomando su mano

—Si—respondió ella y yo la abracé lo más fuerte que pude—Fubuki, mi hermano te matará…

—No, ya hablé con él, me dio su permiso

—¿En serio?—dijo soltándome y picándome como si yo no fuera real

—Es en serio ¿qué todo lo que digo parece mentira?

—Pues hasta ahora sí, pero tus ojos me dicen que es verdad—dijo sonriendo y me dio un beso—eso creo que fue muy cursi, ¿quieres ir al cine? Hoy sí hay una película que te va a gustar…

—De acuerdo…

Lo que no sabíamos es que las palabras de Kidou eran en serio, estuvo siguiéndonos toda la tarde para ver que no hiciéramos nada "inadecuado" según su propia definición…

-Fin POV-

* * *

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi entrenamiento?—preguntó Yukimura Hyuga a su entrenador

—Eres un insensible—le dijo Fubuki a su kouhai—además, parte de lo que hace grande a un jugador son sus sentimientos, porque si puedes dominarlos de la manera correcta, también podrás con tus técnicas…

—De acuerdo…

—Además, sé que tienes el mismo problema

—¡Fubuki-sempai!—dijo el chico sonrojándose

—Aww, es tan lindo cuando se sonroja, se parece a ti cuando tenías su edad—dijo Haruna sonriendo

—Señora Fubuki… no le siga el juego—dijo Yukimura bajando la mirada

—No te preocupes, igual tienes que pasar por esa maravillosa etapa…—dijo Haruna sonriendo soñadoramente—además, es cierto lo que dijo el entrenador—dijo guiñándole un ojo a Fubuki—si dominas tus sentimientos, dominas tus técnicas; así que ¡ve!

—De acuerdo…—dijo Yukimura rendido—regresaré después

—De acuerdo, nos veremos mañana

—¡Adiós Yuki-kun!—dijo Haruna sonriendo

—¿No crees que fuimos muy… duros con él?—preguntó Haruna a su esposo

—No, ya lo entenderá… además, me gusta contar esa historia.

—Lo sé—dijo Haruna sonrojándose y abrazando a Fubuki— ¿quieres que te prepare algo?

—No, ¿y si vamos al cine?

—¿A ver una película de guerra?

—Me encantaría

Haruna sonrió y corrió por sus cosas, Fubuki suspiró feliz y pensó que su esposa nunca cambiaría, pero que era por eso por lo que la quería. Miró por la ventana y vio a su kouhai pasando con una chica, miró hacia la casa de su entrenador y sonrió.

* * *

_Y todos tuvieron su final feliz XD jejejeje, ah, espero que les haya gustado este fic; a mi me encantó, pero como siempre, ya saben, no me gustan los tomatazos, pero si ni tomatazos se merece… pues con que lo hayan leído me conformo XD_

_Como sea, gracias, por cierto, por todas las que se unieron en la página de FubuHaru, estamos muy felices y vamos por más aunque suene a cliché, sin ustedes no se lograría XD así que gracias._

_Muy bien, es todo por ahora_

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
